Azure Ryuu
by Jash1n'sAng3lofD3ath
Summary: Akana Yuki, a young girl from Yugakure, runs away from home and becomes a missing nin after avenging her family. Follow her as she gains new friends, finds love, and meets the characters of Samurai 7.


Azure Ryuu Samurai 7/Naruto Crossover  
Chapter 1: A Young Dragon  
Akana Yuki, a young, snow white skinned 14-15 year old girl with long, bright floor length flaming red hair and silver, flame-like eyes. She was an expert swords woman, despite her young age. She grew up with her family up until the age of 12, when her family was massacred by Konoha and Suna nin. She killed the ones responsible for her family's murder and completely sealed off all her emotions. Once she avenged her family, she ran away and became a missing nin.  
She had been traveling around, cutting down and killing anyone who tries to hurt innocent people, or offend her, not caring if they were serious or not. She also had a bloodline limit: the Yukiryuugan. It gives its wielder the ability to use powerful snow jutsus, such as being able to completely destroy entire countries and Hidden Villages, as well as take on the form of a giant, but elegant azure dragon with bright red eyes. Owners of this bloodline limit also have the ability to heal others as well as bring them back to life.

Chapter 2: Sleeping  
Yuki's POV-  
I was currently standing on the surface of a lake practicing using my swords, my bare feet making gentle splashing noises every time they landed on the water. I had always liked the feel of the water beneath my feet my silver eyes flashing. My straight floor length flaming red hair was blowing in the wind like a small river of fire or lava, which made sense, seeing as that it was, actually, flaming.  
It was rather pleasant and calming. I continued to do that for the remainder of the night before I decided to stop, the sun rising over the horizon. I dismissed my swords and sat down Indian-style in a meditative position. I could feel the sun shining down on me.  
I remained like that until 9:30 then got up and made some hand signs, creating a cloud of fog, smoke and fire and completely masked my chakra before running off south south-west, the opposite direction of the chakra signatures headed in my direction and changed my clothes while putting a hood over my hair.  
I knew where I was heading and made sure to keep that hidden from my pursuers. It didn't take a whole lot to lose them, seeing as that they weren't very smart and had no experience with shinobi whatsoever.  
I soon scouted for a safe place to camp. I found a spot with a nearby river and stopped there for the night, making sure it was indeed safe to sleep and putting up a barrier before I jumped up onto the branch of a nearby tree and positioning myself in a safe resting position before I quickly fell asleep.  
Chapter 3: Kakuzu and Hidan  
I woke up the next day at 6:45 in the morning to the sounds of someone angry and pissed off fighting. I activated my bloodline limit and looked in the direction the yelling was coming from. The first thing I noticed was couple people who I immediately recognized as S-Class missing nins, which didn't surprise me. I had heard of a group called Akatsuki from my travels, though I wasn't afraid possibly coming in contact with any of the members.  
The second thing I noticed really pissed me off: a group of about 30 or so Konoha and Suna nin surrounding the two Akatsuki members.  
"(Looks like I've found some more victims.)" I thought sadistically as I quickly dismissed the barrier before jumping silently from branch to branch until I was close enough to hear what was being said, and at the same time far enough away to be able to use my bloodline limit if need be.  
"So you fucking assholes want to fight, do ya? Then it's a fight you're gonna get, eh Kakuzu?"  
"Just don't do anything stupid, Hidan."  
I watched as they started attacking the Konoha and Suna nins. It was rather entertaining and exciting to watch. I was about to leave when I saw that they could handle themselves when I picked up on a familiar chakra signature. The very same one that belongs to the man responsible for giving the order to eliminate my clan. I was overcome with rage and blood-lust.  
I watched as he closed in on Hidan and Kakuzu's position. I knew I was the only one who would be able to kill him. When he was about to land a hit on them, I teleported between him and the two Akatsuki members, my swords drawn out as I blocked his sword, my chakra wild and uncontrolled. I heard Hidan and Kakuzu gasp, but kept my attention on the man responsible for the loss of my whole village and clan.  
Kakuzu's POV-  
To say I was surprised to see someone block the attack aimed at myself and Hidan is an understatement. I was even more surprised by the amount of chakra coming from said person, though whether they were male or female, I couldn't tell. I could only watch, along with Hidan, as blows were exchanged. This went on for a while until I saw the man who had tried to attack us slip and fall from chakra depletion.  
"Time to die, you motherfucking asshole!" I watched as the man was literally ripped limb from limb in a slow, painful way. I glanced in Hidan's direction to see a familiar smirk on his face and glint in his eyes as he, too watched the scene.  
What was done to that man was also done to the Konoha and Suna nins from earlier, this time done with the person's bare hands, though when I got a closer glimpse, I could see that whoever it was had dragon-like claws on their hands. As soon as they were done, they looked in our direction and made a quick bow before running off in the opposite direction of where they had come from.  
We just watched as whoever it was left the battlefield they had just created. I looked back at Hidan with my eyebrow raised in a questioning gesture. He just shrugged his shoulders before our rings started glowing, showing that Pein was calling for us. We made the necessary hand signs before we answered Pein's call.  
It appeared that there had been reports of a young kunoichi with rather interesting abilities who had taken down more than 300,000 ninja, and had done more than 75 assassinations, though in secret. Pein said that her name was unknown, but her appearance was that of a 14-15 year old with pale, snow white skin and long flaming red hair and silver eyes. She was also of S-Rank status. Pein also said that she had many other, unknown abilities. He gave us, as well as the others a mission to extend an invitation to join Akatsuki.  
We accepted the mission without hesitation, as I as well as Hidan were interested in meeting this girl. We headed off on the mission as soon as the meeting was finished.  
Chapter 4: Her Sorrow filled Song  
Yuki's POV-  
I had been traveling for a while when I saw the entrance to Ame up ahead. I sped up until I was but a blur as I passed through the entrance before coming to a stop in 3 feet from the tower in the village. I looked up to the sky, which was bright with sunlight, but I was anything but happy.  
My encounter with the Konoha and Suna nins brought back my memories of my clan's massacre. I let the tears flow freely as my sealed up emotions came rushing forward. I pulled my hood down to let my hair flow freely.  
I let my dragon wrap around my body as my tears caused the sky to darken and the wind started blowing, bringing with it the snow as I started to sing:  
Ангелы и демоны кружили надо мной Разбивали тернии и звёздные пути * Не знает счастья только тот, Кто его зова понять не смог… Полюбуйтесь, Полюбуйтесь ** Aera gloris, Aera gloris *** Полюбуйтесь, Полюбуйтесь Aera gloris, Aera gloris I am calling, calling now, spirits rise and falling Собой остаться дольше… Calling, calling, in the depth of longing Собой остаться дольше… Полюбуйтесь, Полюбуйтесь Aera gloris, Aera gloris Stand alone… Where was life when it had a meaning… Stand alone… Nothing's real anymore and… …Бесконечный бег… Пока жива я могу стараться на лету не упасть, Не разучиться мечтать… любить… …Бесконечный бег… Calling, calling now, for the place of knowing There's more than what can be linked Calling, calling now, never will I look away For what life has left for me Yearning, yearning, for what's left of loving Собой остаться дольше… Calling, calling now, spirits rise and falling… Собой остаться дольше… Calling, calling, in the depth of longing… Собой остаться дольше… Полюбуйтесь, Полюбуйтесь Aera gloris, Aera gloris Полюбуйтесь, Полюбуйтесь Aeria gloris, Aeria gloris  
Pein's POV-  
I was sitting at the desk waiting for the other members to return with the kunoichi I sent them to extend the invitation to when I picked up on a foreign chakra signature. I went over to the window and looked outside. The first thing I noticed was that it was snowing. Snowing. Not once has it ever snowed in Ame. I then noticed the singing, and looked around until I laid my eyes on the very person who I had sent the others to find.  
I walked out onto the roof and just sat there and listened to her singing. I felt the song tug at my heart, and noticed that I had started crying. Though the song may have sounded happy, the person singing it made it anything but happy. I could easily see her tears from where I was sitting, due to the Rinnegan's abilities.  
I sensed the other members inside the village, but made no move to go back inside. I just continued to listen. I had also noticed the dragon that was wrapped around her body, as well as the fact that her hair was indeed flaming.  
Chapter 5: I Accept your Invitaion  
Itachi's POV-  
Kisame and I had just returned to the village with the other members after being unable to find the person we were looking for when we heard someone singing. I looked at the others with an eyebrow raised. They just shrugged their shoulders. I looked back and started running in the direction it was coming from with the others following close behind.  
What we saw made us stop. It was the girl that Pein had sent us to find, and now here she was, just a few feet away from the tower and was the one responsible for the singing. I made no move to go and speak with her, the other members also standing still.  
We just stood there listening. We could all tell that though the song was beautiful, the person singing it made it have a sad feel to it, which pulled at our hearts. I glanced at the others and saw that they were actually crying. Crying. It took me a few seconds to notice that I was crying too.  
We had also just now noticed that it was snowing, which never happened in Ame. Once the song was over, the snow also stopped. We watched her look up at the roof and wave. We all looked up to where she was looking at and saw Pein sitting there. He had also been listening to the song. We also so Konan there. They were both crying. They had also waved the girl turned around to face us, we were all taken aback by her appearance. Even though Pein had told us what she looked like, we were surprised to actually see that her hair was indeed flaming and her eyes were silver. She started walking forward until she stopped in front of us.  
"I accept your leaders invitation." we were all surprised that she knew why we had been looking for her, though it was Hidan who asked the question.  
"How did you know why we were looking for you?" that was another surprise. Hidan never speaks without cussing, though I could see that the sadness in her eyes and the song she had been singing, along with the fact that she looked so..broken were a big reason for why Hidan didn't cuss at her.  
"That's an easy question to answer, Hidan." we all watched as her form shimmered out of sight, leaving a giant Azure Dragon in her place.  
"(This is how I knew why you were all looking for me. You should all know that dragons are able to read minds.)" she then switched back to her human form before she fell unconscious. Hidan was the one who caught her before she hit the ground and walked back to the tower. The rest of us followed behind silently.  
The only thing we could think of was that we would protect this girl with our lives. When we got inside, we went over to Hidan's room, where he laid her down on his bed and pulled the sheets over her body then we went back out and closed the door, heading over to Pein's office to give our report.  
Chapter 5: My name is Yuki Ryuu  
It had been almost a week since Itachi and the others had brought their newest member inside the Akatsuki base. Hidan was sitting in his room sleeping when a loud scream woke him up. He looked over to see that Yuki was having some sort of nightmare and was crying. Hidan laid his scythe against the wall than ran back to Yuki and sat down beside her while holding her hand and whispered gently to her, trying to calm her down, telling her it would be okay and everyone would protect her. He wasn't having any luck.  
The others slammed the door open and rushed inside the room, followed by Pein and Konan. Pein was the first to speak.  
"What is going on here, Hidan? Why is she screaming and crying in her sleep?" he demanded.  
"I don't know. I was just sitting there sleeping, then she just suddenly starts screaming in her sleep. I tried to calm her down by telling her it would be okay and that we will protect her, but it's not helping.  
"Those bastards. I'll kill them. I'll kill them all. Those filthy Konoha and Suna bastards." they all looked back to Yuki when they heard her talking. They could only watch as her nightmare continued for over an hour. Every minute was torture for them as they were forced to watch their new ally and family member suffer. A few minutes later she stopped screaming and fell into a deep and calmer sleep.  
Everyone but Hidan left the room and headed back to their own rooms to get some sleep. Hidan continued to sit there and watch over Yuki until he also fell asleep. The next morning he woke up to find his bed empty. He stood up automatically and ran out of the room. He saw that the others had also woken soon as he reached the kitchen, he was surprised to see Yuki cooking breakfast. He just went over to his seat and sat down. A couple minutes later, Yuki pulled out some plates and glasses and set them down on the table then when back and picked up the food and set it down on the plates. She poured each of them a glass of mango juice mixed with sake.  
She sat down and joined them, nodding her head for them to eat. They enjoyed every last bite, as well as the juice she had given them, though she only had a glass of water. When everyone was finished, the dishes were taken to the kitchen and washed then put away.  
Yuki started walking out of the kitchen but the others stopped her. She looked up at them with her eyebrow raised before jumping up and over them and heading outside while calling out her name to them as she walked away.  
"Yuki Ryuu."  
Chapter 6: 3 Months Later  
Pein's POV-  
It's been 3 months since Yuki joined Akatsuki. She's changed everyone's lives drastically and has become an important part our lives, which have become centered around her. We have all, including myself and Konan, become attached to Yuki. Despite the fact that she had a rough past, we were able to help her open up. We didn't want to see her suffer anymore. We just weren't aware that we were about to lose her.  
No POV-  
Yuki was currently outside training with Hidan and Kakuzu, who had grown quite attached to their new little sister, and was so far, winning. That is until she was sent off on a solo mission by Pein. She went up to Hidan and Kakuzu, pulling them into a hug and thanking them for the training session before running back into the base to gather the things she would need, then ran back out and left for the mission, her Akatsuki cloak billowing out as she ran through the trees, jumping from branch to branch.  
Yuki's POV-  
It was nice to finally be able to go on a solo mission, especially an assassination mission. I jumped silently from branch to branch, traveling for 7 or so hours until I found the location for the mission. I masked my chakra so that no one would sense me.  
I waited until the change in shifts for the guards to make my move. Moving quickly and silently, I made my way over, making quick work of the guards after making it dark enough to keep myself hidden from sight, then made my way to the target.  
I took care of the remaining guards, then moved into the target's room, still keeping myself hidden. I studied him, making sure that I hadn't been fooled by a Genjutsu or henge. I activated my bloodline limit enough to confirm that that wasn't the case. Satisfied with the results, I pulled out some senbon and threw them down to the ground, using the darkness as a way to keep them hidden from view. Once they made contact with the ground, they put up barrier that prevents anyone inside it from entering or leaving the area it the shadows I created to my advantage, I jumped down with my swords out and went in for the kill, before stopping in mid-air.  
"(Something's not right here. This is too easy. Which can only mean one thing. I've been tricked. He knew I was coming. Dammit! Shit, shit, shit! Fucking hell! How could I have been so god damn fucking stupid!)"  
I turned around at the sound of someone entering the room before feeling something sharp hit my neck. "(Shit)" that was my last thought before I blacked out.  
Chapter 7: Captive  
1 Day after the mission-  
Pein and the others were starting to worry. It had been too long after Yuki was sent on her mission. They knew something had gone wrong, otherwise she would have returned by now. Oh how right they were.  
3 Days after the mission-  
Despite the pain she was being put through, Yuki still refused to give up any information on the Akatsuki. Her torture was continued for over two weeks, until she was finally able to fight back and kill the ones responsible for her pain.  
2 weeks later-  
Yuki's POV-  
I had finally managed to escape from my torturers, managing to kill them and the ones who hurt me. I had managed to get a good 7 miles from the location before I felt something wet and cold encircle my body.  
I looked back to see that some of the men who managed to survive had managed to capture me with a water prison.  
"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. A pretty little prisoner, who managed to escape. You're gonna pay for what you did." I didn't have enough time to react before the air in the water started being drained out slowly, though that wouldn't do much since I can just freeze it.  
I just held a finger up to the water. It immediately started to freeze, before I pulled my leg up and kicked the ice with my foot, breaking it into tiny pieces. I brushed myself off before smirking at the men in front of me.  
"Is that all you've got?! Pa-the-tic." I made some hand signs, summoning two dragons: one made of fire and one of ice. They twisted around each other as I sent them after my opponents. I managed to kill more than half of them, leaving only 3-4 left to deal with. I just stood there, waiting for them to make their next move. When they showed no signs of doing so, I disappeared from sight before cutting two more of them down.  
I was about to finish the other two off when I was thrown backward and into another water prison. I just raised an eyebrow at them.  
"Are you fucking kidding me? I already told you. That won't work on me."  
"Maybe not that, but this will." I watched as he made hand signs. I was curious when I recognized them. I looked down to see that he had used a wood jutsu to hold me in place. I just looked up at him confused. That is until I saw him summon three clones of himself, all of them including himself spreading out in four directions.  
"(Oh shit. Limelight. Not good. Fuck. This is not fucking good.)" I could only watch as he made the hand signs for the jutsu before the lightning hit my prison, causing me to grit my teeth. I kept from screaming for a good 45-72 minutes before the wattage/voltage was increased to unbearable levels, causing me to scream out in complete and utter agony.  
This continued on into the middle of the night. When he stopped, I hoped he was done, but I was wrong. He started up once again, once more making me scream. This continued on for over 2 more days. I managed to send out a telepathic message to Zetsu, showing him that I was alive, but needed immediate back up and emergency medical treatment.  
At base Zetsu's POV-  
I was currently in the meeting room with the rest of Akatsuki, discussing how to move along with our rescue plan when I suddenly got a message from Yuki. It wasn't a pleasant one either. I watched as she showed me images of what was currently happening to her until I felt her consciousness start to slip away.  
"Zetsu. Why have you stopped talking?" I looked back at Pein before I spoke up.  
"There's something you need to see. It's related to Yuki, but it's not pleasant." I saw the others stiffen at my last words before Pein told me to continue.  
I showed them the same thing that Yuki had shown me. I could sense everyone's anger rising, before the message faded.  
"You all know what needs to be done. Go and bring Yuki back." we all nodded our heads before leaving to bring Yuki back.  
Chapter 8: Rescue  
Yuki's POV-  
I finally managed to break free of my prison and kill the last two remaining people responsible for my torture. I then ran off in the direction of the familiar chakra signatures. I kept going until my wounds became too much and collapsed onto the ground and fell unconscious.  
Kisame's POV-  
I had never felt as much anger and blood-lust as I did after finding out what was being done to Yuki. I could tell the others felt the same way. We started picking up the pace, wanting to make it in time to save her. We kept going, not stopping even once.  
Zetsu had gone ahead of us to see if he could find her in time to save her life. We were about to stop when Zetsu called out.  
"I found her." we looked up to see Zetsu heading back. When we looked closer, we saw that he was carrying Yuki in his arms. As soon as he got close enough, the seriousness of Yuki's condition became automatically apparent to us.  
We walked up to him and made a protective circle around him and Yuki before teleporting back to we got back, we took Yuki into the medical room and laid her down. Everyone but Sasori and Kakuzu left the room, leaving them to start working on helping her recover.  
It took at least 2-3 weeks for her to completely recover from her wounds.  
Kakuzu's POV-  
It was disconcerting and unbearable, having to wait for almost a month for Yuki to recover. Every minute she stayed unconscious was depressing.  
"Mmh. Kakuzu nii-chan?" I looked up at the sound of my name to find that she had finally woken up. I rushed over to where she was and took her hand in mine.  
"Are you okay Yuki?" she didn't respond, which made me worry.  
"Yuki?" I felt her body start trembling before she just wrapped her arms around my neck and started crying. I wrapped my arms around her waist and did what I could to comfort her. I heard the others enter the room, but didn't look up.  
It was Pein who spoke up.  
"How is she Kakuzu?" at the sound of his voice, her body stiffened. I heard her start growling and felt her chakra spike. I watched as she stood up and faced Pein. I saw her eyes change into their more cat-like form.  
"(This isn't good. I knew he shouldn't have sent her on that mission. I knew something like this would happen.)" I watched as she walked up to Pein and stopped in front of him. She raised her hand up to his face before slapping him.  
"Kusoyaro!" we all watched as tears stained her face when she said that before running out of the room. No one followed after her, wanting to give her some privacy.  
Chapter 9: Ja-ne, minasan.  
Hidan's POV-  
It had been a good 3 hours since Yuki ran out of the room after what happened with Pein, so I went to look for her at the training area. I couldn't really blame her for running out on him, since she was pretty much sent on a suicide mission. At first I didn't see her, but then I remembered exactly which part of the training area Kakuzu and I had trained with her at. I went over in that direction and saw her practicing some of the jutsus we had taught her.  
I stood there and watched her train and couldn't help but be drawn to her. It had been a long time since I had met someone able to keep up with me in training or in a battle, though she was able to actually beat me in a one-on-one duel. So I wasn't at all surprised to find myself on the ground with her on top.  
"I knew you were there, Hidan-nii-chan. Even though you and everyone else saved me, that doesn't mean that I'll be forgiving that anytime soon. As the leader of this group and family, he should've known better, though I'm also to blame, seeing as that even though I knew something was bound to go wrong, I still volunteered to go on the mission." I could see that it wasn't so much anger at Pein, as it was anger at herself, and I could see that it was tearing her apart.  
I watched as she stood up, pulling me along with her. I was about to speak up, but something seemed to have caught her attention.  
"(I see. I understand, though it will be difficult to make "them" understand. You know that just as much as I do. Even so, I will go.)"  
"(Pein, I know you heard that. I forgive you for what happened. Just tell the others that this was bound to happen sooner or later, seeing as that that world is in trouble once again. Please take care of them, otou-san, and know that when it begins, you need only contact me. After all, you are the only one able to contact me across worlds and dimensions.)"  
"(Hai, imouto. Take care of yourself, and be careful.)"  
"(Hai, Pein-nii-san. Oh, and don't let any of them, nor yourself die, otherwise I'll have to use that jutsu to revive all of you, which is just a fucking pain in the ass. Especially do not let Hidan die, seeing as that I love him.)"  
"(Hai, hai, imouto. Get going already.)"  
"(Hai, tou-san. Ja-ne.)"  
"I know you heard all of that, Hidan-kun. There's no stopping me. You know that." I just sighed before I walked up to her and pulled her into a hug, though was surprised when she kissed me on the mouth. I immediately returned the gesture.  
Yuki's POV-  
It felt nice to finally be able to express my true feelings for Hidan. The kiss started out gentle, but then turned into more along the lines of passion and hunger. I teleported us to his room, making sure no one else was there before closing the door and putting chakra in front of the door to keep the sound in and everyone else out and to keep my brother from spying on us.  
I turned back to Hidan, continuing the kiss from before. As we both became more needy, we ended up on his bed with him on top.  
"I want more than this, Hidan. I know you feel it too." I felt him smirk before he started removing my clothes until they were all off. I did the same with his, my hands moving along his body. I could feel his hands move down along my arms, pinning them above my head as he pressed his tongue against my mouth, asking for entrance.  
I complied, enjoying the feel of his tongue exploring my mouth before both mine and his fought for dominance. He then moved onto my neck, trailing kisses down it and along my breasts and other parts of my body. I needed more than this, and could tell that he did too.  
I looked up into his eyes and nodded my head, telling him to go ahead before his mouth came crashing down on mine again, out tongues once again fighting for dominance. I moaned against his mouth as he thrust into me, starting out slowly before picking up the pace. My back arched as I pressed my body against his. He was the most beautiful person, beautiful man I had ever met and I loved him with all my heart and soul.  
Hidan's POV-  
Yuki was the most beautiful woman I had ever met, and I enjoyed every second of our love-making. I knew I would never love anyone else as much as I loved Yuki. I had fallen in love with her the first moment I saw her, and knew she felt the same. I could see Jashin-sama smirking, knowing that he had approved.  
"(Kon'nichiwa, Jashin-sama. yoroshiku onegaitashimasu .)" I was slightly surprised that she could sense his presence, though it made sense.  
"(Kon'nichiwa, Yuki.)" I watched her as she fell asleep, the moonlight illuminating her form. I shortly followed.  
Yuki's POV-  
The next day, I got up carefully so as not to wake Hidan up. I got up and took a shower than got dressed. I smiled at Hidan and gave him a kiss goodbye, pulling the covers up over his body after using my chakra to put his clothes back on his body, to keep him warm. I left his room via the window, landing silently on the grass below then made the hand signs to remove my chakra from the door to Hidan's room.  
I teleported to the right location before making hand signs to open the portal to the other world. As soon as it opened up, I walked through after taking one last glance back at the base before turning back and crossing through.  
Chapter 10: World of Samurai 7  
No POV-  
Yuki woke up to find herself on top of a cliff. She stood up and immediately recognized the world she traveled to, looking around. She also had her hood up to keep her appearance hidden. Her clothes had been changed to a pair of black pants that reached just above her knees with a red long sleeved fishnet shirt underneath a white tank-top and a dark blue sleeveless ankle length trench coat with silver flames on the bottom and the also had on a pair of black leather boots with a row of 3 dark brown buckles and dark green fingerless leather gloves on her hands. Her swords were strapped to her back, one over the other in an X shape.  
She made hand signs for her falling night jutsu, covering herself in shadows.  
Yuki's POV-  
Once the jutsu was complete, I closed my eyes and increased my hearing, making it so that I can hear anything within 500+ miles, even the slightest sound or movement. It didn't take me very long to pick up on voices coming from a small village about 25 or so miles off in the north north-east direction. I got an image of it as well.  
There was a group of villagers surrounding a young water maiden. "(Looks like she managed to find a source of water; but now they've got problems. Time to intervene, ne?)"  
"(Hai, Yuki-sama.)" I teleported above the machines headed for the village, keeping myself hidden from view and my presence undetectable. I drew my swords from their sheathes and sent my chakra into them, making them sharp enough to cut through whatever these things were.  
Without hesitation, I dove down, cutting through each one of them with ease, one after another until they had all been destroyed. Once I was finished, I went back the way I came, making sure no one was able to see or detect me. I didn't stop until I was a good 75 miles away.  
I kept to the shadows, making no noise as I ran through the surrounding woods. I traveled through them a little while longer until it got dark. Finding a safe place to camp for the night, I put up a barrier around the area then jumped up into a tree and sat down on a branch, leaning against the trunk and quickly falling asleep after sealing my swords into my body.  
I woke up a couple days later to the sound of trouble in the city I had spotted on my way from the village. I stood up on the branch I had been sleeping on and activated my bloodline, focusing on the direction the noise was coming from. I spotted a young couple outside of a building worried about their young child. I took a look through the walls of the building.  
I saw a former soldier holding a young infant hostage and was complaining about being without food for a long time. He also had on a vest with bombs on it and was holding the detonator in his hand, threatening to kill the child he held hostage.  
"(Looks like I need to intervene yet again. Though it's not like I have it in me to abandon a child in danger. Best to just get this over with.)" I closed my eyes and focused, sending chakra to my hands, legs and feet before pushing off and launching myself from the branch.  
I could see that the armored guy was about to cause more problems, rather than solving the one in front of him. I sped up until I was moving at god-like speeds, running the rest of the way through the forest and down the road leading to the city. I sped through the streets of the city, being nothing but a blur and a strong gust of wind.  
I ran right past the white-clad samurai and the villagers I had saved earlier, running up to the building and teleporting inside, destroying the detonator for the bombs, grabbing the child and teleporting back out. I returned the child to his parents before facing the one who dared to call himself a samurai. I gave him a good, hard kick, sending him flying a good 52 feet backward.  
I shunshined over to him and looked down at him, pinning him with my "stay-put-and-listen-unless-you want-to-die" look.  
"What the hell was that for?!" that just got him a kick to the head before I picked him up by his neck, holding him up in the air with his feet dangling above the ground.  
"You call yourself a samurai? You're a fool. Only a fool would go around and brag about power he obviously doesn't have. A true samurai doesn't go and brag about or flaunt his power, as you so obviously did back there. Your foolishness and arrogance disgusts me and knows no bounds. Never again defile the samurai way with such things. Never.  
1. Gi: the right decision, taken with equanimity, the right attitude, the truth. When we must die, we must die. Rectitude. 2. Yu: bravery tinged with heroism. 3. Jin: universal love, benevolence toward mankind; compassion. 4. Rei: right action-a most essential quality, courtesy. 5. Makoto: utter sincerity; truthfulness. 6. Melyo: honor and glory. 7. Chugo: devotion, loyalty.  
Keep these in mind the next time you make a fool out of yourself, but more so, out of others." I then threw him to the ground before turning around teleporting to the top of the tallest building in the city. I looked down from underneath my hood, making sure no one had decided to follow me, especially that white-clad samurai who had been watching my little "performance".  
I once again activated my falling night jutsu before I fell into another dreamless sleep.


End file.
